


Like Tinder to Flame

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Series: Expanded Outlines [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, False Identity, M/M, Online Relationship, Smut, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: So Seungri is now a spokesperson for Tinder. It only seems reasonable that he should be familiar with the service. But he's not gonna be stupid and acually meet anyone on it. It's just for sexting, until he recognizes the background in one of the profile pics he swipes.





	Like Tinder to Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Extended Outlines series. As such it isn't a fully realized fic but more an expansive treatment of the outline for the fic. I'll probably never get around to writing it but wanted to share it anyways.
> 
> Unbetaed.

Seungri usually avoids dating apps, for one thing he doesn’t need them, Big Bang’s name being enough to get him all the play his own face can’t, and for another - 

“I swear to God, maknae if you ever pull any of this kinda shit again-” Jiyong had never given the rest of his threat, his punches delivered his message well enough and they had been just too hard to be completely friendly. 

So casual hookups were out of the question. A string of regular girlfriends had done well enough for a few years and other celebrities with just as much to lose as he did filled in the gaps. 

But, he reasons, since he’s actually now the spokesperson for a dating app, surely he should at least download it to check it out. 

Plus Jiyong is in the army. He’s safe from outright murder. 

So, he convinces himself he should download Tinder. Of course, he can’t use his actual photo. He does have an ‘official’ Tinder account but it’s managed by someone at the company to ensure that no actual hookups are made. Mostly they seem to make a few matches a day, casually flirt and then ghost. Still it does seem to draw some users, eager to match with him. 

This other account, however, is just for fun. Not  _ fun  _ fun, but just to see what is out there. See if he’s still got game. He’d been a smooth talker before he was famous. This way he can see if all the action he gets is due to his charm or his name. But he isn’t going to actually  _ try _ to meet anyone, or hook up with them. He’s just gonna casually browse through the world’s number 1 pick up app. 

Harmless.

He does it while cuddled in his fluffiest comforter by the light of only one lamp. With the shades drawn. In the middle of the night. Whispering to himself that his hyung is in the army. 

He clicks on the download button, the little red flame icon taunting him. 

Alright, time to set this up. 

The Tinder splash screen flashes and he is presented two choices: log in with Facebook or with his number. Both are terrible. But his finger slips and - well - facebook it is. 

He feels sick as he has to turn on location tracking and verify his number -  _ what was the point of chosing at the beginning, then? _

Really, he should back out but he just - he just wants to check it out. Face flushed and heart racing, he is committed. Tinder has to send a verification code. He enters it in wrong the first time and has to have it sent again. 

Then he has to set up a profile and tune his settings. Ugh why did he even start this?

But he has to pick an image so he goes into his gallery, scanning for something that is interesting but not revealing. Nothing with his face. In the downloads folder is a picture Seunghyun sent in group chat a few months ago, an image from an artist’s website of random smudges of color and abstract shapes. He’d liked it and thought to make it a lock screen. It’s also one of the only pictures on his phone without a famous face in it so it’s what has to work. 

“Just looking for a good time” he puts in the bio then he goes to the settings. 

He pauses on the “Show Me” tab, finger hovering over the choices. He didn’t get much action from men. But. Maybe. Maybe some casual sexting with a guy - a guy who didn’t know him, couldn’t incriminate him, couldn’t spill his secrets to Dispatch - 

Sometimes Seumgri misses fooling around with guys. 

He clicks both sliders under Show Me. “Show Me Men and Women” He clicks around a few more screens but doesn’t feel like “Boosting” or whatever. Nope, time to make a match. 

Alright - he sets through to swiping. Plenty of women and men pop up. He hadn’t set an age range so they span from 19 to in their 40s. 

He agonizes over the first few, reading profiles and considering how good a match they would be but then gets tired and just starts swiping, mindlessly, letting his dick do the thinking. 

He makes a few matches and a couple people message him. He ignores the girls and strikes a mildly flirtatious tone with one of the guys - apparently a 40 something ad exec. and spectacular dresser. Seungri has learned to notice these things. 

When he wakes up the next morning he figures enough is enough and goes to delete the app but gets distracted by a call and then that night he’s laying in bed and decides to take a look at a few more profiles. Just for something to do. 

Ad exec comes back into his messages and asks for his kik, but Seungri isn’t down with that. So off goes ad exec, only to be replaced by muscled mechanic who apparently is very skilled with the naughty turn of phrase. Seungri goes to bed that night sexually sated and dreaming of sweat-streaked muscles and a body bent over the hood of a car. 

Muscled Mechanic lasts for about a week, and Seungri preens in giving as good as he gets, before he wants to move to kik as well.

So maybe Tinder isn’t that great. Still, he gets a bit of pleasure from the whole swiping thing. 

Over the next few weeks he has a string of sexting relationships until one day his stomach sinks to the ground and he pauses,  mid-swype over a profile. There is no one in the picture. It’s just a picture of a painting on a grey wall but he knows the picture. Has seen it countless times where it hangs, in Seunghyun’s restroom. 

Smart of him to pic that picture. He never took selfies to post on sns in the restroom. He remembers one particular selfie and revises that statement but acknowledges it hadn’t ben  _ Seunghyun’s  _ restroom. 

After shock he is both outraged and concerned. Part of  him thinks he should delete Tinder and then call Seunghyun up and invite him to dinner where he can casually mention finding him on Tinder and give him a little lecture on internet safety (ignoring the obvious hypocracy of such a lecture).

But another part of him wants to teach Seungyun a lesson. So he swipes right, then tucks his phone away. If Seunghyun doesn’t make a match then he’ll invite him to dinner, if he does well then he’s fair game for Seungri to fuck with. It’s in the hands of the Gods, he tells himself. 

The next morning he opens Tinder and finds a Super Like from Seunghyun. Whelp, that’s how it’s gonna be, then. 

He slides into Seunghyun’s DMs cool as a cucumber, complimenting the art piece. 

A few hours later Seunghyun responds with a compliment to the picture in Sengri’s profile. 

They chat back and forth, casually, for the rest of the day. Seunghyun is charming and flirty and, actually, really easy to talk to. 

They talk all through the next day and the day after that while both of them work - Seungri on his next album and Seunghyun at his service job. 

Somewhere along the way Seunghyun dubs them the Art Couple and Seungri secretly smiles to himself every time he remembers that name. 

It never really goes past flirtatious, instead they just talk about their lives, their thoughts, their passions but all carefully obfuscated. Music, though. They talk a lot about music. 

Seungri tells him about Jiu jitsu. Seunghyun tells him stories about the dog he lost a while back. They share gossip about local restaurants. They bond over both watching (and loving) Prison Playbook on tvN. They both agree that Jung Hae In has no business being as hot as he is and Lee Joon Ho  _ would _ make the perfect boyfriend. 

He finds live watching the show while messaging Seunghyun so they can share their reactions makes the whole experience so much better. 

In fact - slowly he starts forgetting that the Seunghyun he’s talking to is  _ his  _ Seunghyun. The goofy nerd that sends him toilet selfies and bizarre modern art snaps. The Seunghyun who goofy dances and takes pictures of his nostrils to post on social media.

Jiyong’s always said there is more to Seunghyun than he presents, even to the group. And while he did know Seunghyun well - ten years of being together would do that - a different side of him is revealed in their chats. He’s funny but not as performative. His random chatter is more thoughtful and introspective, deep instead of nonsensical. 

Seungri loves it. He begins living for the time he gets to chat with Seunghyun. 

And then one night - he can tell Seunghyun has been drinking - and he’s been drinking a bit himself and the mild flirtation becomes outright flirting, becomes more, becomes erotic. It isn’t like the causal sexting with randoms weeks before. Seunghyun is sweet and romantic and so sensual. Seungri can barely keep up - capable of only texting his pleasure. 

The next morning Seunghyun apologizes and Seungri rushes to assure him that he enjoyed it. He asks Seunghyun if they can move to another chat program, sick of Tinder’s clunky interfaces. Seunghyun sends him contact info for another chat program and they delight in being able to send one another gifs. And memes. 

A few nights later, they aren’t drinking and the chat again becomes flirtatious. Seungri wants to stop but finds himself going along with it. 

The next morning he feels like shit. 

And convinces himself that he has to come clean. Except that day Seunghyun messages him, distraught, but he doesn’t read the messages until a while later. 

> _ “Hey - you there?” _
> 
> _ “You’re probably busy” _
> 
> _ “Sorry - don’t mean to bug” _
> 
> _ “I’m not doing so well.” _
> 
> _ “I don’t know if you remember when I told you about my ex-” _
> 
> _ “Hookup” _
> 
> _ “Ex” _
> 
> _ “Whatever - “ _
> 
> _ “She’s spreading shit about me on sns and - I can’t say anything back. I don’t know what to do. I’m so upset” _
> 
> _ “Sorry - sorry you’re busy I’ll talk to you later.” _

Seungri texts back as soon as he reads them. 

> “ _Hey I’m here. Don’t apologize. Please. And yeah - I remember you talking about your ex.”_

They talk late into the night. Seunghyun opening up about his most recent ex, then past ones. Seunghyun had never opened up to him about his personal life like that. Most time he never even knew the people Seunghyun dated until the relationships were nearly over. 

Seunghyun messages him early the next morning.

> _ “I’m glad you’re here. We’ve never met but you’re somehow one of the biggest parts of my life. Thanks for talking to me. Sometimes even though I have so many people around me, it feels like I don’t have anybody. I’m glad I met you.”  _

Maybe, Seungri reasons, maybe this is good - the fact that he met Seunghyun like this. It is true, sometimes Seunghyun seems locked in his own internal world. Jiyong can break thru it sometimes, and Daesung and he have always had a special bond. But Jiyong gets sucked into his own life, often, leaving little room for anyone else. And Daesung spends so much time in Japan now. 

He could do this, for Seunghyun’s sake. Just be an internet friend, a person he could turn to. He resolves to not out himself so he can keep up the internet relationship.

They continue, falling into their old pattern, except the sexting begins to ramp up. Seungri feels guilty every time but he can never seem to stop himself, giving in every time and masturbating furious as they text, knowledge of Seunghyun’s rough voice, imagining how it would sound speaking the words he texts driving him insane. It’s becoming some of the best sex he’s ever had. He learns that Seunghyun is sappy and sweet after coming. 

He is riddled with guilt. 

Then comes the day where Seunghyun reveals he is developing feelings for Seungri and Seungri is forced to admit that he is as well. At that point he realizes that he is well and truly fucked. 

Seunghyun wants to meet. 

Seungri leaves him on read almost a whole day, agonizing over how to handle it. There is no way they can meet. Seunghyun texts him:

> _ Sorry, that was a bad idea. I’m ok not meeting just yet.  _
> 
> _ I’ve just started to really care about you.  _
> 
> _ I’d like to meet with you someday.  _
> 
> _ But I can wait.  _

Seungri stares at his phone, imagining Seunghyun’s face, hopeful and a little sad. 

> _ I’m sorry - I was busy. I’d like to meet but _

Seungri would love to meet Seunghyun as himself, as the man who’s slowly fallen in love with him, who Seunghyun has slowly fallen in love with. But it is impossible. He’s glad that everyone’s military enlistment is giving him an excuse to not see Seunghyun in person. 

> _ But _ .
> 
> _ But I’m …. _
> 
> _ I’m kind of recognizable, in public. And I’m not out.  _
> 
> _ My company would release me if I had a scandal. _

Technically, it isn’t a lie. Technically he has an excuse to meet Seunghyun whenever he wants. Technically, he would be destroyed if Seunghyun ever found out who he is. 

> _ I completely understand. That makes sense. If it makes you feel any better, I’m a little bit  in that world too. I guess Seunghyun isn’t your real name? _
> 
> _ I’m sorry. _
> 
> _ No, like I said, I have been around celebrities a bit. I understand.  _

A few weeks later Seungri is staying in a temporary apartment he rented by YG offices, to be closer as he works on his album. He is drunk and feeling reckless in the middle of the night. 

> _ What are you doing? _
> 
> _ Don’t you mean what am I wearing? _
> 
> _ I don’t care what you are wearing. It isn’t going to be on very long.  _
> 
> _ Fuck I love when you are like this. What do you want, baby? I’ll give you anything.  _
> 
> _ I want you to come over. I’m terrified to show myself to you but I’m sick of this phone. I want to touch you, smell you, I want  _

“Fuck I don’t know what I want.”

> _ Let me come to you. I don’t need to know who you really are. It can be a hotel room. In the dark. Let me press you down into the bed and kiss you, rub myself against you.  _

God, Seunghyun is stupid. 

But so is Seungri. He gives Seunghyun the address to his officetel and turns off all the lights. The second the doorbell rings he yanks open the door and pulls Seunghyun in, pressing him against the nearest wall and kissing him, running his hands up and down his body. 

Seungri guides them to the bed, ripping clothes off as he goes. Seunghyun rumbles a laugh low in his throat at Seungri’s eagerness but it ends in a moan of desire.

Seungri discovers that Seunghyun’s tongue is as clever around a cock as it is with a rap. He comes then licks down Seunghyun’s body to return the favor. 

It is the most delicious sex he has ever had. 

He speaks in a whisper after. “I’m sorry, thank you so much this was -”

Seunghyun growls appreciatively, descriptive enough for both of them. 

“I’m gonna get in the shower.” He feels like he’s going to cry. He feels like a monster. “You can turn on the lights and get your things.”

A large arm wraps around him, pulling him in as Seunghyun’s body curls around him. “If it’s ok with you, Seungri, I’d rather just stay the night.”

Seungri sputters and flails to turn on the light. Seunghyun is there, splayed out on the bed, naked and covered in sweat and the welling marks of Seungri’s sucking kisses littering his chest. “You!”

“Me,” Seunghyun says lazily, leaning back against the headboard. “You knew it was me!”

“Of course, I was the one that  _ sent _ you that profile picture.” 

Seungri’s mind short circuits. Seunghyun had known from the first day. 

“I was just going to teach you a lesson. See how far you would go.”

“But that’s what I was going to do!”

Seunghyun’s face freezes and he doubles over himself laughing. “You knew it was me?” He can barely speak for laughing. “Oh man you must feel like shit.”

“And you don’t?”

“Oh yeah, I do.” His face goes really sober for a moment. “Yeah that was pretty shitty but, honestly, I wasn’t expecting it to go this far. I thought you’d be smarter than this. I’m kinda shitty but so are you and I don’t care cuz I love you.”

Seungri’s mind is a jumbled mess. Seunghyun had known it was him. Known it was him when he confessed. 

Seunghyun bumps him him with a knee. “Hey,  _ babo _ , I love you.”

“I - love - you too?”

“Good, now turn off the light and come here, I’ve been wanting to cuddle you for months now.”

“I - what?!”

“So you go dumb after you come.”

Seunghyun reaches over and flicks off the lights then pulls Seungri back down into him. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
